


Paraíso

by AdrelBlack



Series: El Antes y El Después de John Watson [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Continuacion de un sueño que no tuvo, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrelBlack/pseuds/AdrelBlack
Summary: En lo que a John concierne, éste es el paraíso, y si cuando muera no puede ir a un lugar como este, entonces el paraíso no vale una mierda.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/James Sholto/John Watson
Series: El Antes y El Después de John Watson [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968415





	Paraíso

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todxs, solo unas cosas antes de empezar:
> 
> Esta historia sería la tercera parte de la Saga compuesta por Un Sueño Que No Tuvo y Si Caer No Te Mata, aunque no es necesario haberlos leído para leer esto, sobre todo porque esto es básicamente un PWP, es decir, no hay trama aquí, solo una escena cachonda entre Sholto/John/Sherlock.
> 
> Disclamer: Todo lo reconocible pertenece a Arthur Conan Doyle, Stephen Moffat, Mark Gatiss, la BBC, etc. Yo escribo sin fines de lucro.
> 
> Para Violette Moore, que lo leyó primero.

* * *

**PARAíSO**

por 

_Adrel Black_

* * *

Muchas veces en la vida John deseó que todo fuera diferente tenía la sensación vaga pero acuciante de que sus vivencias, sus retos y sus obstáculos, eran demasiado para un solo hombre.

La pérdida de James en Afganistán fue un punto cumbre, creyó que nunca volvería a sentir un dolor igual, luego perdió a Sherlock y supo que nunca debía retar a la vida. La vida era una perra que siempre encontraba la manera de hacer que todo fuera peor que peor.

Ahora mismo, sin embargo, estando ahí, sintiendo la mano fuerte y encallecida de James recorriéndole la espalda, la vida, le tiene sin cuidado.

Están limpiando la cocina que huele a tomate y a parmesano, también a albahaca y a orégano, James ha preparado lasagna, luego de recoger se ha dedicado a besar y tocar a John de forma persistente.

Sherlock está en el piso de arriba en la portátil respondiendo emails de Greg Lestrade, ninguno de ellos ha reaparecido aún en la vida pública; ninguno de ellos está listo aún para volver, necesitan quedarse en el refugio durante un tiempo más. Es por ello que Mycroft le ha proporcionado una portátil con todas las protecciones que el servicio secreto puede entregar y Greg, ha intentado mantenerle entretenido con todos los casos que puede pasarle.

James por otra parte, aunque está mucho más sereno en lo que al encierro se refiere, tiende a tener pesadillas durante muchas noches.

Han hecho algunos arreglos en la casa, James ha cedido un lugar en su sala para los libros de Sherlock, también mucho del espacio de su guardarropa a Sherlock y John. Y contrario a lo que se pudiera pensar han aprendido a compartir la enorme cama del Mayor.

John se ha visto aprisionado durante muchas de esas noches entre una maraña de brazos y piernas que no le molesta.

Al principio fue un poco incómodo, porque Sherlock y James procuraban no tocarse. Si John abrazaba a uno el otro se retiraba, si John besaba a Sherlock, James daba media vuelta y abandonaba la habitación. Les costó un tiempo acostumbrarse al tacto del otro y a que John podía besar a uno y otro sin orden ni concierto sin que aquello fuera un rechazo para ninguno.

El beso que ellos compartieron, aquella única vez en que llegaron al acuerdo de que eran tres adultos y que podían quedarse juntos si así lo querían, fue el único en semanas y meses. Pero ahora, John los ha visto besarse y confortarse más de una vez. El sexo por otro lado ha sido más simple y más complicado a la vez.

Ambos hombres — James y Sherlock — parecían tener un acuerdo tácito, mientras uno tenía sexo con John, el otro, aunque miraba no participaba en forma alguna.

Fue extraño las primeras veces, pero se convirtió en rutina con el paso del tiempo.

La mano mala de James descansa en la espalda baja de John, su mano buena le acuna la mejilla y le besa con la cadencia y el fuego que solo los años y la experiencia pueden macerar. Las manos de John vagan por su cabello que se vuelve más ralo con el paso de los años, aunque ciertamente no le importa, éste es James y John le ha amado por tantos años...

Los pasos de Sherlock bajando las escaleras hacen que se separen un poco, el detective los mira desde lo alto.

— He terminado de hablar con Lestrade, —dice y John puede ver como sus ojos plateados se oscurecen ante la vista de los dos soldados toqueteándose. —Si ustedes quieren utilizar la cama.

—Si queremos —responde James y las implicaciones lanzan un escalofrío en la espalda de John.

El rubio se zafa del agarre del Mayor y empieza a caminar hacia las escaleras.

—No olvides apagar la luz, —recuerda a James, camina hasta Sherlock y se encuentra con él a mitad del camino, la planta baja se queda a oscuras justo cuando alcanza a Sherlock —¿vienes? —pregunta John, Sherlock no habla, pero asiente.

James suele tener problemas para subir la escalera, su pierna frecuentemente esta rígida y duele, sobre todo cuando hay humedad en el ambiente, tratándose del clima de Inglaterra eso es casi siempre. Sherlock se sienta en una esquina de la cama, cediendo para que James y John continúen con lo que comenzaron en la cocina.

John espera a James, que le sonríe mientras se afana por los trece escalones pintados de blanco. Nadie apresura nunca al Mayor ni le ofrece ayuda, éste lo prefiere así, y nadie nunca se queja por ello. Al fin de cuentas los tres están tan jodidos físicamente hablando, tienen cicatrices y dolores por todo el cuerpo.

—Pudieron empezar sin mi —dice el Mayor a los dos hombres más jóvenes

—Es tu turno —aclara Sherlock.

—¿Ahora toman turnos? —pregunta John sonriendo y es cuando piensa ¿por qué tendría que ser así?, si están aquí y es por voluntad propia, vivir juntos, comer juntos, dormir juntos, el paso lógico siguiente ¿no es tener sexo juntos?

John permite que James le desvista, pero no hace nada por ayudar al hombre con su ropa. Estando desnudo ya, se acerca hasta Sherlock que parece muy abandonado en una esquina de la cama, con una de sus manos tocando su erección sobre el pantalón de vestir, negro y ajustado.

—Necesito ayuda con James, —dice, y atrae a Sherlock de la mano.

El detective toma la mano de John y deja que este le lleve hasta donde James está aún de pie. John suelta su mano y le deja de pie frente al Mayor. John se aleja unos pasos y los mira, son tan calientes los dos y tan altos, pero a pesar de eso James aun le saca fácilmente más de cinco centímetros al moreno.

—Sherlock —dice, con su voz profunda —¿realmente quieres hacer esto?

John, sonríe James siempre pide antes el consentimiento del otro, él lo sabe, porque ha respondido a esa pregunta demasiadas veces.

—Sí, —responde el detective soltando el aire lentamente, mientras desabrocha la camisa del Mayor. Sherlock trata de hacerlo con cuidado, el cuerpo de James ha sido lastimado de tantas maneras que algunas veces parece imposible que siga ahí, de pie. —Por favor —pide —dime si te lastimo.

—No te preocupes —niega James descubriendo lentamente sus cicatrices, todo su lado izquierdo por comienzo, pero es que su vida ha sido tan dura que ahora puede mostrar cicatrices sobre las cicatrices.

Seguramente es cuestión de minutos que James esté desnudo también, aun así, para John que los mira con la respiración apretada dentro del pecho parecen haber pasado años.

La respiración de James superficial y pesada se mezcla con la del detective, su erección parece amenazante sobresaliendo de su cuerpo. John se pone de pie y se acerca, desabrocha el saco de Sherlock, pero no se lo quita, permite a James que lo aparte, luego continúa, suelta los botones de la camisa mientras el Mayor pasando las manos por la tez nívea de Sherlock le despoja de la ropa que John ya abrió para él.

Luego los tres desnudos terminan en la cama besándose de manera desordenada, con el tiempo tendrán más práctica y será más sencillo, pero ésta primera vez es farragoso y complejo, sucio y delicioso.

Por momentos hay tantas manos involucradas que John no es capaz de distinguir quien le acaricia y quien le aprieta, si se concentra, puede distinguir las manos callosas de James de las manos suaves de Sherlock, pero es incapaz de mantener la concentración por más de dos segundos.

Aquello es lo más extraño que ha vivido. En sus correrías con mujeres de tres continentes diferentes jamás se vio envuelto en algo tan tremendo como aquello, su erección palpita de necesidad mientras que manos, piernas y bocas le arrastran hasta lugares que nunca conoció.

En algún flash que apenas puede entender puede ver como James y Sherlock se besan con desesperación mientras él se mantiene apretado en medio de ellos, jamás los había visto besarse de esa forma y por Dios, puede jurar que, si continúan sofocándole y besándose con aquella fiereza, John va a correrse solo con mirarlos.

Por la mente de John cruzan ideas sobre todo lo que quisiera hacer en aquel momento, hay extrañas posturas en las que nadie se queda sin satisfacción. Al final se decanta por lo más simple y se dedica a acomodar los cuerpos de los tres como si se trataran de un rompecabezas.

Trae el lubricante y se prepara para montarse sobre James, puede ver a Sherlock desnudo y excitado, retirándose, lleva la erección en sus manos, listo para arreglar el asunto por su cuenta.

—Sherlock —le llama John. —No te vayas.

Sherlock rodea la cama y se acerca al extremo en el que James está medio sentado contra el respaldo y John está completamente lleno por él. La erección de Sherlock queda justo a la altura de sus bocas, John mira a James, tratando de averiguar si esa conexión que han compartido antes aun funciona. James asiente y mira al detective.

—Sherlock —el cabello del detective se dispara en rizos rebeldes hacia todas partes, la boca entreabierta, el vello del pecho perlado en gotas de sudor y el miembro goteante y necesitado. —¿Quieres esto?

El hombre mira a los dos soldados, John le sonríe mientras medio se retuerce sobre el miembro de James que, por el contrario, mantiene el rostro austero.

—Si —la voz le suena desfallecida y suplicante.

John no necesita más invitación, con James dentro se acerca y toma a Sherlock con la boca, James empuja las caderas dentro de John haciéndole aullar en torno a la erección de Sherlock.

—Dios John —susurra mientras deja una mano sobre el cabello rubio.

Sholto por su parte toma la cadera de John con su mano buena apretando y atrayendo. John mantiene la erección de Sherlock estable tomándolo por la base y su otra mano descansa en el respaldo.

Está siendo complicado coordinar el movimiento arriba y abajo sobre James y dentro y fuera de la erección de Sherlock en su boca, abre los ojos para mirar a James que ha perdido por completo la compostura tiene los ojos negros y hambrientos y no los despega ni un segundo de la felación que está practicando, suelta la cadera de John y acerca la mano a la erección de Sherlock.

—¿Sherlock? —pregunta, el detective pareciendo al borde del desmayo asiente.

Entonces James se acomoda un poco mejor y acerca su boca, uniéndose al trabajo de John, es un poco como estarse besando con la virilidad de Sherlock de por medio, todo es saliva y lenguas.

Es unos momentos después que Sherlock se corre, con apenas un aviso tratando de evitar tomar por sorpresa a los dos hombres, pero ninguno se aleja. Por el contrario, una vez que el orgasmo de Sherlock ha terminado John le jala con fuerza obligándolo a hincarse y besarle.

Los labios de Sherlock son suaves, tersos y placenteros, una de las manos de James descansa en la nuca de Sherlock, John aumenta el ritmo arriba y abajo sobre la erección de James, escucha al Mayor, rugir y empujar más fuerte, John siente que golpea tan dentro de él, invadiéndole, mientras Sherlock sigue besándolo.

John siente el orgasmo del Mayor palpitar dentro suyo, tibio y bienvenido.

—Dios —dice el hombre reclinándose, gastado, aprieta el cabello de la nuca de Sherlock y le atrapa en otro beso feroz.

Sherlock se deja atraer, pero sus manos buscan entre los cuerpos de los soldados, la erección insatisfecha de John.

John no necesita más que solo mirarlos, el detective y el Mayor se comen la boca el uno al otro como si fuera una lucha brutal, la mano de Sherlock sube y baja apenas un par de veces en torno a su mástil, cuando se corre también.

La gente dice que si has sido una buena persona vas al paraíso, un lugar luminoso, hecho de nubes, donde todo es dicha y tranquilidad. En lo que a John concierne, éste es el paraíso, y si cuando muera no puede ir a un lugar como este, entonces el paraíso no vale una mierda.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno eso fue todo, fue corto y creo que será la última parte de esta historia, espero lo hayan disfrutado.
> 
> Adrel Black


End file.
